Game stages
There are several stages of progression in Clicker Business Tycoon. They are generally considered as shown below. 1: Early Game. This point in the game is the beginning. It starts as soon as you open the game and lasts until around the mm range in money. The progress speed is very fast. 2: Early Middle. In this stage of the game, progress slows down, but is still decent. It starts at around the nn range of money and lasts all the way until around the Dd range of money. The progress speed is medium. 3. Middle. This part of the game is by far the slowest/hardest. It can take months to get past and lots of gold bonuses must be owned in order to make reasonable progress. It starts at around Ee money and lasts until Pp money. Progress speed is very slow. 4. Late Middle. This part of the game is extremely fast and should not take more than 15 minutes to get past. The progress speed is very fast. It starts at Qq and ends at around AA. 5. Late Game. At this part of the game, progress is pretty decent, as in not too fast and not too slow. Some parts of this stage are slightly faster than others, and some are slightly slower, but it is roughly the same. Progress speed is medium. It starts at around BB and ends at roughly QQ. 6. Early ending. This stage starts at around RR money and goes to around AAA. The progress speed is approximately the same as in the late game. Progress speed is medium. 7. Nearing the end. Once you reach this stage, you should have the first 3 businesses maxed out to the highest unlock. Progress does slow down a bit and it is a little bit of a grind to get the rest of the upgrades. Progress speed is slow. This stage starts at BBB and ends at FFF. 8. Almost at the end. This point of the game is between getting all the upgrades and getting all of the unlocks. The start of this stage is fast, but becomes slow as you approach the end of the game. It starts at GGG and ends at LLL. 9. End Game. This point of the game is when you have upgraded all businesses to their max unlocks and purchased all upgrades. It starts at LLL and ends at MAX. (SSS). 10. Absolute end. The absolute end of this game is reaching 179.769 MAX (SSS) money. At this point, the money changes to 1.337 MAX and just stays there. It is the game's way of representing "Infinity", as numbers equal to or greater than 2^1024 are represented as Infinity. It is NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE to reach this point without spending any real money on permanent XP boosts, but it can be done if you are willing to spend hours of each day resetting and buying businesses for a long time to get XP to level up and earn gold for more permanent bonuses. Good luck on getting to the absolute end of the game without using real money.